utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Maji LOVE Revolutions (3rd Season)
Anime |previous = Maji LOVE 2000% 2nd Season |next = Maji LOVE Legend Star 4th Season |current track = Maji LOVE Revolutions 3rd Season }} マジLOVEレボリューションズ |image = |kanji name = マジLOVEレボリューションズ |romaji name = Uta no☆Purinsu-sama♪ Maji LOVE Revolutions |translation = Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE Revolutions |directed by = Makoto Hoshino |music by = Elements Garden |original character design = Chinatsu Kurahana |character design = Mitsue Mori |chief animation director = Mitsue Mori |production = A-1 Pictures |licensed by = Sentai Filmworks |network = TV Aichi, Tokyo MX, Mainichi Broadcasting System, BS11, AT-X |original run = April 04, 2015 - June 27, 2015 |episodes = 13}} The third season of Maji LOVE 1000% that officially aired on April 04, 2015 under the title [[Maji LOVE Revolutions (3rd Season)|'Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE Revolutions']]. Synopsis ST☆RISH won the Utapri Award along with newcomer composer Haruka Nanami. They continue to spread out their success in entertainment industry together with QUARTET NIGHT, their seniors that belong to Shining Agency. But, at that time in the entertainment industry, a battle for an opening artist in the international sports event begins! Many elite artists and entertainment producers are aiming for that position. Who is going to be chosen by Shining? What future awaits ST☆RISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and Haruka Nanami?イントロダクション | うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ マジLOVEレボリューションズ 公式サイト Theme Songs Opening Theme *'The dice are cast' (Episode 1) 　　　　Lyrics & Composition: Agematsu Noriyasu 　　　　Arrangement: Fujima Hitoshi 　　　　Artist: QUARTET NIGHT (CV. Morikubo Showtaro, 　　　　　　　　Suzuki Tatsuhisa, Aoi Shouta, Maeno Tomoaki) *'Shine' (シャイン) 　　　　Lyrics & Composition: Agematsu Noriyasu 　　　　Arrangement: Fujita Junpei 　　　　Artist: Miyano Mamoru Ending Theme *'Maji LOVE Revolutions' (マジLOVEレボリューションズ) 　　　　Lyrics & Composition: Agematsu Noriyasu 　　　　Arrangement: Iwahashi Seima 　　　　Artist: [[ST☆RISH|'ST☆RISH']] (CV. Miyano Mamoru, Terashima Takuma, 　　　　　　　　Suzumura Kenichi, Suwabe Junichi, Taniyama Kishow, 　　　　　　　　Shimono Hiro, Toriumi Kousuke) Characters In order of appearance. * [[Nanami Haruka|'Nanami Haruka']] (CV. Sawashiro Miyuki) * [[Ittoki Otoya|'Ittoki Otoya']] (CV. Terashima Takuma) * [[Shinomiya Natsuki|'Shinomiya Natsuki']] (CV. Taniyama Kishow) * [[Aijima Cecil|'Aijima Cecil']] (CV. Toriumi Kousuke) * [[Jinguji Ren|'Jinguji Ren']] (CV. Suwabe Junichi) * [[Kurusu Syo|'Kurusu Syo']] (CV. Shimono Hiro) * [[Hijirikawa Masato|'Hijirikawa Masato']] (CV. Suzumura Kenichi) * [[Ichinose Tokiya|'Ichinose Tokiya']] (CV. Miyano Mamoru) * [[Camus|'Camus']] (CV. Maeno Tomoaki) * [[Mikaze Ai|'Mikaze Ai']] (CV. Aoi Shouta) * [[Kurosaki Ranmaru|'Kurosaki Ranmaru']] (CV. Suzuki Tatsuhisa) * [[Kotobuki Reiji|'Kotobuki Reiji']] (CV. Morikubo Showtaro) * [[Shibuya Tomochika|'Shibuya Tomochika']] (CV. Imai Yuka) * [[Saotome Shining|'Saotome Shining']] (CV. Wakamoto Norio) * [[Tsukimiya Ringo|'Tsukimiya Ringo']] (CV. Nakamura Yuuichi) * [[Hyuga Ryuya|'Hyuga Ryuya']] (CV. Yusa Kouji) * [[Otori Eiichi|'Otori Eiichi']] (CV. Midorikawa Hikaru) * [[Mikado Nagi|'Mikado Nagi']] (CV. Yonaga Tsubasa) * [[Sumeragi Kira|'Sumeragi Kira']] (CV. Ono Daisuke) * [[Otori Eiji|'Eiji Otori']] (CV. Yuma Uchida) * [[Kiryuin Van|'Kiryuin Van']] (CV. Takahashi Hidenori) * [[Hyuga Yamato|'Hyuga Yamato']] (CV. Ryōhei Kimura) * [[Amakusa Shion|'Amakusa Shion']] (CV. Daiki Yamashita) * [[Otori Raging|'Otori Raging']] (CV. Sugita Tomokazu) Episode List Insert Songs Episode End Cards REndCard01.png|Episode 1 REndCard02.png|Episode 2 REndCard03.png|Episode 3 REndCard04.png|Episode 4 REndCard05.png|Episode 5 REndCard06.png|Episode 6 REndCard07.png|Episode 7 REndCard08.png|Episode 8 REndCard09.png|Episode 9 REndCard10.png|Episode 10 15 - 1.png|Episode 11 Screenshot_2015-08-02-01-00-06.png|Episode 12 IMG 2061-1-.jpg|Episode13 Trivia IMG 0008-1-.png IMG 0009-1-.png IMG 2061-1-.jpg|Season 4 teaser Maji Love Revolutions.jpg Maji Love Revolutions opening.jpg Maji Love Revolutions Golden Star.jpg STARISH.jpg QUARTET NIGHT.jpg Golden Star - Starish&QuartetNight.jpg * In the opening, comparing the ST☆RISH name, the order that the idols appear from left to right has changed a bit, as the "S" has been switched (Shinomiya '''and '''Syo have swapped places). ** It is now Kurusu SyoKurusu Syo; [[Ichinose Tokiya|Ichinose 'T'okiya]]; [[Aijima Cecil|'A'''ijima Cecil]]; [[Jinguji Ren|Jinguji '''R'en]]; [[Ittoki Otoya|'I'''ttoki Otoya]]; [[Shinomiya Natsuki|'S'hinomiya Natsuki]]; [[Hijirikawa Masato|'H'''ijirikawa Masato]] * In the last episode (S3 episode 13) there was a teaser for a season 4 "soon" with the words "to be continued" References Category:Browse Category:Anime Category:Maji LOVE Revolutions (3rd Season)